Constant Craving
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Drabbles/oneshots inspired by the song "Constant Craving". Multiple pairings, including Klaine, Brittana, and Artina. Better and longer description inside. "And constant craving has always been". T for language. UD: Final 12/31 Dameron.
1. Kory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee/The Glee Project.**

**Note: So this will be an eight-chapter song-fic, taking you through the song "Constant Craving". How amazing was that in "I Kissed a Girl", anyway? Naya and Idina sound incredible together, they really do. One verse of the song per pairing, and eight pairings for this story (which is essentially a series of short one-shots). Hetero- and homosexual couples. Both Glee-verse and The Glee Project-verse. No requests being taken for this one, and just attaching Kurt as the main character since I can't put them all in. Pairings listed below. Reviews are nice and welcome.**

**Pairings: (In no particular order) Tina/Artie, Damian/Cameron (The Glee Project), Sam/Mercedes, Puck/Kurt, Brittany/Santana, Kurt/Rory, Quinn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, and Kurt/Blaine. **

_Even through the darkest phase_

_Be it thick or thin_

_Always someone marches brave_

_Here beneath my skin_

"You're the bravest person I've ever met," the boy whispers softly, shuddering as his cheek is stroked. "I…I wish I were as brave as you."

"No, no," the other boy clucks his tongue. "You're definitely braver than I. Not anyone can just transfer to this…hell…of a school and walk around with a smile on their face, even when they're being horribly picked on every single day."

The younger boy blushes, his face turning tomato-red. "It's all I know how to do. I was picked on all the time back home, too."

"I can't imagine why," the pale boy's forehead creases in concern. "You're an incredible person, with an incredible voice to match." He rocks back and forth on his heels. "I'll admit, I was slightly jealous of your killer range at first, but I've grown to love it."

"I guess the jocks at home just saw me the same as how the jocks here see me: as someone different," the foreign boy sighs heavily. "And they don't like different."

"_I_ like different," the countertenor breathes. "It's the best part about me."

The leprechaun stifles a giggle. "I thought that was your sense of style."

"Well, that, too," the light-eyed boy rolls his eyes playfully. "Look, we…I don't know how to tell you this…but I…oh, to hell with it! I, Kurt Hummel, admittedly have a crush on you, Rory Flanagan."

The black-haired boy's eyes widen. "Kurt…I thought you had a…_boyfriend_," he whispers. "What about Blaine?"

Kurt's eyes fall. "He cheated on me," he says in a flat, hollow voice.

"Oh," Rory says softly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes, well, that's all over and done with now," Kurt says quickly. "I just…wanted to let you know…that I have feelings for you. And I understand that you're totally straight and have a thing for Brittany, but I felt as if it had to get off my chest."

Rory shrugs. "I'm bisexual," he quips. "And you're very attractive."

Kurt makes a face. "I don't really believe in bisexuality, especially in high school. It's just what gay men say when they want to hold hands with a girl in the halls."

This causes Rory to emit a sigh. "That's what I used to think, too. But, before you even ask, yes, I have kissed males before, and yes, I did quite enjoy myself."

Kurt straightens up against the lockers that they have been talking beside. "Really?"

"Yes," Rory says, his heart pounding. "I've never actually had a boyfriend before," his face falls. "I'm kind of a jinx when it comes to love and romance."

"Wait," Kurt tilts his chin, and Rory's breath hitches. "You've never really been in a relationship before?"

Rory shakes his head. "Well," he pauses. "I've had one or two girlfriends, but they dumped me rather quickly. I don't know what's wrong with me," he slumps his shoulders in defeat, wondering how he could ever be loved by anyone.

"Nothing," Kurt murmurs. "Absolutely nothing is wrong with you." He takes a step forward and gently presses his lips to Rory's soft pink ones. To his surprise, it's like falling into a pillow, much softer and gentler than his first kiss with Blaine had been, and much sweeter tasting. A low moan escapes Rory's throat, and he hurriedly lifts his hands to caress Kurt's face, effectively deepening the kiss. The Irish boy's head begins to spin, and his knees feel as if they could give way at any moment. Before he can register what is happening, Kurt is pulling away from him, his blue-grey eyes shining.

"Oh my Lord," Rory mutters. "I…_Kurt_…"

"Please," Kurt takes Rory's hands in his own. "Please, give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance. I want to…God, I just want to be with you. I don't even know why; I just know that I want you. I _crave_ you, Rory."

"God, yes," Rory whispers. "I want you, too, like I've never wanted anyone."

"Good," Kurt slides his arm through Rory's. "Then you're mine, and I'm yours, and to you I shall be neverendingly faithful." He eyes the Irish-born boy up and down. "But first, I think we shall have to go shopping."

"Okay," Rory laughs. "Thank you, Kurt. I've always wanted someone like you as a friend. I got especially lucky to have you as a boyfriend, too."

"I just wish I had been as brave as you," Kurt says quietly. "I was bullied, too, before you got here. Last year, in fact, it got so bad that I had to transfer schools."

"What?" Rory says incredulously. "Kurt, I'm so…who did that to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Kurt shakes his head. "The bully transferred schools, and I was able to come back here, where I belong. And I'm glad I did. I missed Glee Club, I missed my friends." He looks down shyly. "And I would never have met you."

"Well, to me," Rory begins to say. "You're the bravest person in the world, just for coming back here after what happened to you. And for that, I admire you greatly."

**Up next: Tina/Artie**


	2. Artina

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Kurt will make a cameo in most of the chapters (at least, in those that he's not a main character in), hence why he's the main character tag on this. Again, these are just drabbles/short one-shots that are in no way related to each other except in regards to the song. Please do review this. Pairings are listed in the first chapter. **

_And constant (constant) craving (craving)_

_Has always (always) been_

"I really can't do this right now," Tina puts her Chemistry book in her locker and shuts the door. "I'm so sorry. I just…I can't do this."

"Tina, please," Artie begs. "You know I still love you, and you do this to me?"

"I do love you," Tina quietly admits. She catches herself and gulps. "I mean…"

Artie blinks, trying to comprehend what she's just said. "You still love me?"

"I…oh, God." Tina closes her eyes. "Artie, you were my first boyfriend. Of course I love you in…some way or another…"

"Oh," Artie sighs heavily. "I understand."

"Well…I'll see you around," Tina says awkwardly and begins to walk away. Artie watches her longingly, her long black hair swaying behind her as she makes her way down the hall. He pulls his gloves up and pushes himself in the opposite direction. Another soul comes along and gives him a hand.

"Thanks," Artie murmurs.

"You're welcome," the soft voice answers.

Artie turns so he can see. "Kurt?"

"You still love her," Kurt says, his head low and close to Artie's. "Tina. I can see it in your eyes. It's been, what, over a year, and you still have feelings for her?"

"Yes," Artie says after a moment. He doesn't bother to lie to Kurt, who was excellent at seeing through people. "I can't help it. She was my first kiss."

Kurt suddenly stops and quick as a wink is squatting on the floor in front of Artie. "She's with Mike now. I don't mean to be cruel here, but you've got to get over her."

"I can't," Artie insists. "I've tried, and you know I have."

"No," Kurt shakes his head. "You haven't tried. Sleeping with Brittany doesn't classify as trying to get over Tina."

"And what would you know of getting over people?" Artie snaps, trying to go along his way, but is unable to due to Kurt blocking him.

"I got over Finn, did I not?" Kurt quirks a brow.

"I suppose that's true," Artie concedes. "But I just can't get over Tina Cohen-Chang. I mean, she just told me she loves me! There's hope!"

"Yeah, as a brother," Kurt reminds him. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"No, there was something in the way she said it that implied she still has feelings for me," Artie bangs the armrest of his chair with his hand. "And for that, I still have hope."

He wheels away, pushing past Kurt and knocking the diva on his ass without a second thought.

_Later_

"Who dis be?" Artie asks as he picks up his phone.

"Tina," the voice whispers. "Artie, I'm so sorry about earlier."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Artie rubs his nose, an anxious habit.

"I promised I'd never lie to you again after I told you I faked my stutter, and, well, I lied to you today." Tina sighs heavily and listens to the silence from the other end. "Artie? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Artie says after a moment. "What did you lie about?"

"I think I still have unresolved feelings for you," she admits. "I mean, Mike is wonderful and all, but he's just so…_Asian_. And everything revolves around dance or dinner with his mother. With you, it was different. You knew what it was like to _be_ different."

"That's what I used to think about you," Artie finally says. "Until I found out that you lied about something for years just because it was easier and because it got you out of doing oral reports." He pauses. "But I didn't care, because I loved you."

"Artie, Mike hit me the other day," Tina blurts out, a confession she'd never shared.

Artie sits in stunned silence. "_What_?" He manages to gasp out.

"He just lost his temper with me…see, I was just expressing my views, nothing all that big…and he just sort of hit me." A tear slides down her face. "You're the only person I've told…and you're the only person I thought of to tell."

"What was the argument about?" Artie flusters, still shocked to hear this news.

"I told him that I still had feelings for you, and that I was confused and frustrated over it, and he got pissed." She clears her throat. "So I tried to break up with him, after he hit me, and…well, he just hit me again."

"And this was all because of…me?" Artie breathes.

"Yes," she says quietly. "I know you probably don't forgive me for cheating on you with Mike in the first place, but…I want to give us another chance, Artie."

"I don't know," he says slowly. "How do I know you won't cheat again?"

"Maybe because I never stopped thinking about you, not once? Maybe because even when I lost my virginity to Mike, I was wishing it had been you?" She pauses again. "Maybe because I've changed, and so have you. Maybe-"

"Tina," he grins. "I'm going to stop you right there. I will take you back, on one condition."

"What is it?" She presses the phone to her ear. "Anything, I'll do it."

"You tell me you love me face-to-face so I can tell if this is real or not."

"It's a deal," she smiles, and lets the phone fall out of her hand.

**Up next: Puck/Kurt**


	3. PucKurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Note: Still no reviews? Ouch. I see that some of you are putting this on alert...would it kill you to drop me a line and let me know if you like it or not? **

**Note: The ending to this is a little ambiguous. Take it as you will. **

_Maybe a great magnet pulls_

_All souls to what's true_

_Or maybe it is life itself_

_That feeds wisdom to its youth_

"Leave me alone, Puckerman," the countertenor snaps. "Don't you have something better to be doing other than making sexual remarks towards me?"

"Hmm, not really," the Mohawk-clad boy shrugs. "Besides, you're hot."

"And you're full of it," Kurt stands up. "Now, please leave. I must rehearse my solo for Sectionals now."

"Maybe I don't want to leave," Puck challenges him. "Maybe I want to watch you rehearse. Maybe I just want to stare at your ass some more."

"Get out," Kurt gestures towards the door. "Before I go Samurai on you."

Puck winces, having heard from Artie about Kurt's ninja sword skills. Still, he resists, boldly saying, "make me," his eyes narrowing.

"Okay," Kurt accepts the challenge, stepping forward. "Out you go." He attempts to push Puck out of his chair, but struggles, as the older boy is much larger than him. "You big jerk," Kurt says between shoves. "Come on, Puck, I don't have time to kid around."

"Ah, animosity. It must be love," Puck quips.

Kurt gives him a strange look. "You actually know what the word 'animosity' means and used it in a sentence correctly? I must be dreaming."

"I told you, I'm trying to impress Shelby," Puck says. "Why, do you doubt that I can actually make intelligent remarks?"

"May I just point out that you're trying to seduce your daughter's _adopted mother_?" Kurt hisses. "That's pretty twisted, even for you, the McKinley Stud."

"So you admit my studlyness!" Puck says in triumph. "Ah-ha!"

"Oh, shut up," Kurt rolls his eyes. "You admittedly are very attractive, but lest I remind you that I am a single man, and happily so?"

"Aw, come on, Kurt. You totally deserve a man, and a real man at that," Puck wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "I happen to be a real man."

Kurt shudders, but whether from disgust or desire, Puck cannot tell. "I did not need to know that about you, Puckerman."

"What? I saw you checking me out in the locker room when you used to be the kicker for the football team," Puck smirks. "Did you like what you saw?"

"I was not checking _you_ out, Puckerman. Lest I remind you I had an unrequited crush on Finn at the time, and you were always around him? Not everything revolves around you, you know." Kurt taps his foot impatiently. "Now, I am going to give you sixty seconds to get out of this choir room." He checks his Armani watch. "Starting now."

"No," Puck says defiantly. "I want you to admit that you have the hots for me."

"I do not," Kurt says indignantly. "Thirty seconds."

"Do too," Puck insists.

"Never," Kurt scoffs. "Twenty seconds."

"Admit it," Puck says in a sing-song voice.

"No," Kurt stamps his foot. "Ten seconds…nine…eight…seven…six…five…" Puck stands up and begins to approach him. "Four…three…two…" Puck is now standing directly in front of him.

"One," he whispers, leaning down to kiss Kurt square on the lips. Kurt tries to shout in protest at first, muffled noises trying to escape him, but after a moment, he melts into the kiss, remarking to himself that Puck tasted vaguely of cinnamon. He moans softly against Puck's rough lips, wrapping his arms around the older boy, drawing him closer, much to Puck's surprise. Finally, Puck pulls away, and Kurt whimpers. "Admit it," Puck says.

"Fine," Kurt's eyes are wide and pale. "Fine, I'll admit it. I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, am attracted to you, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman."

"That's just what I thought," Puck smiles in satisfaction. "Good boy."

"I am not a dog," Kurt makes a face. "And it's not my fault I've had a sex dream about you." He claps his mouth in horror at what he has just admitted.

"Well then," Puck raises his eyebrows. "Even the guys want me. I _am_ the Stud of McKinley."

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" Kurt is still dumb-struck by Puck's actions.

"You know that scale thing? That Kinsey thing with the gay/straight/bi deal?" Puck tries to remember what he's read on the Web.

"As a gay man I am well aware of the Kinsey scale," Kurt says, folding his arms. "What does that have to do with you kissing me randomly?"

Puck shrugs. "'cause I wanted to."

"That's it?" Kurt practically explodes, throwing his arms in the air. "Just 'cause you wanted to'? That's why you kissed me?"

"Aw, hell, Kurt. You know you liked it," Puck reasons. "And maybe it could have possibly been because I just might have feelings for you."

"Oh lovely," Kurt mutters. "The man-whore wants me."

"Offensive," Puck hangs his head. "My heart is shattering."

"Whatever, Puck, I have to practice that solo," Kurt pushes past him and swiftly walks out the door. Puck sighs heavily and leans against the piano, shaking his head. His phone blips with a text, and he opens the screen to look.

**Kurt: My house, half an hr?**

The Jewish teen smiles to himself before sending his reply, and exits the choir room.

**Up next: Sam/Mercedes**


	4. Samcedes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Note: Contains spoilers for episode 3X08! Also, please do review, I'd like some feedback on this story. **

_Constant (constant) craving (craving)_

_Has always (always) been_

"Did you hear the news?" A Cheerio whispers to the cheerleader next to her. "Sam Evans is back at McKinley!"

"I know," she whispers back. "And he looks _damn_ fine."

Mercedes Jones sighs at the name of her ex-boyfriend. She wonders for a moment why they ended it, and then remembers it was because he was moving out of state, and she did not want to carry out a long-distance relationship. She gathers up her books at the sound of the bell and ducks out of the classroom. Before she knows what is happening, her hand is being held. She looks down at the source, hoping it is Kurt, but pulls away when she realizes who the hand belongs to. "What are you doing?" She hisses.

"Holding your hand," the boy says.

"Look," she swivels around to stand in front of him. "I've moved on, and so should you."

"You can't deny we had an amazing summer together," he says in a low voice. "You know very well what happened between us wasn't nothing."

"I have a boyfriend," she shrugs. "I hear Quinn is available again. Why don't you go ask her to dinner? I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get to class." She turns on her heel, a move she learned from Kurt, and walks down the hall.

"I don't care about your big, bad boyfriend!" Sam yells down the hall. "I'll fight to get you back!" Mercedes smiles softly to herself. She'd never admit it aloud, but the thought of two hot guys fighting for her love was very, very appealing.

_Sectionals_

"So how do you feel about Trouty Mouth being back?" Santana asks as the Trouble Tones prepare in their dressing room for the competition.

"I have a boyfriend," Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Remember? Shane."

"But you and Sam were boyfriend and girlfriend," Brittany points out. "I thought it was really cute. It was like if white chocolate and dark chocolate got along."

Mercedes hides a smile. "Thank you, Britt, but I've moved on, and hopefully Sam will, too. He can try to win me back as much as he wants, but I just don't feel the same way."

"Aw, cut the crap," Santana whips her hair around. "You know you still have feelings for him, and you're just dying to kiss those gigantic lips again, isn't that right?"

_Meanwhile…_

"You want Mercedes back, don't you?" Artie says quietly. "You still love her?"

"Yeah," Sam admits. "I don't care if she has a boyfriend now. She belongs with me, and she knows it." He sighs longingly. "I plan to woo her back with my sexy moves."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Artie laughs and high-fives the blonde. "I mean, you're a nice piece of white chocolate. What woman in her right mind _wouldn't_ want that?"

"Exactly!" Sam grins as he ties his shoes. "By my calculations, she should be back in my arms by the end of the year."

"We talkin' about Aretha?" Puck joins in the conversation. "Yeah, chicks dig the sexy moves. It's what I do all the time. It _never fails_."

"Thanks, man," Sam fist-bumps the taller boy. "I think secretly, she still digs me, but the dang boyfriend stands in the way."

"Never stopped me before," Puck shrugs.

_Meanwhile…_

"You still like him!" Brittany claps.

"No, I…I'll admit, he is very handsome," Mercedes concedes, "but…but he's still immature, and…and I love Shane." She quickly fixes her hair in the mirror.

"Oh, 'Cedes, come on," Brittany moves so that she is standing in front of the diva, looking into her eyes. "You and Sam were meant to be together from the start. Remember when he told you that you were beautiful at Prom and asked you to dance with him?"

"That was very sweet," Mercedes smiles softly. "It was an amazing night." She suddenly gets whisked away by the memory of it, recalling when the cute boy approached her and asked her to slow-dance with him and then didn't leave her side for the rest of the night. She shakes her head, snapping out of it. "But I mean, come on. Do you really think he came all the way back from Kentucky just to re-join New Directions?"

"Well, yeah, that," Brittany says. "But he probably also wanted to get you back. Because he's really in love with you. It's like a fairytale or something."

"It must be nice in Brittany-Land," Mercedes mutters, leaning around the ditz to finish her hair. "Must be a lot of unicorns and sparkly things there."

"Come on!" Sugar cries. "We're on in three minutes!"

_Later_

"We lost," Santana slumps in her chair. "I can't believe we freakin' lost."

"They earned it, I guess," Mercedes shrugs.

"But we deserved it!" Santana yells. "We should've won that competition!"

"There's always…next time?" Sugar timidly speaks up.

"Don't you get it, Asperger's? The Trouble Tones are over," Santana huffs.

_The next day_

"Mercedes," Sam breathes as she re-joins the New Directions. "You came back."

"I came back to Glee club," she waves him off. "Not back to you."

"I still love you," he says. "I still care about you very much, Mercedes. Yeah, sure, I missed the rest of the group, too, but I missed you the most."

She freezes in her tracks. She takes in a deep breath before turning around to face her ex-flame. "Please, Sam, don't do this."

"Admit it," he takes a step closer. "You still care about me, too."

"Of course I care about you," she says in a low voice. "But not in that way."

"You so do," he says. "I saw you checking out my moves at the competition the other day." She blushes in spite of herself. "Don't deny it," he says as she opens her mouth to protest. "You say you've gotten over me, but I don't think you really have, Mercedes."

"I have," she insists.

"No," he shakes his head. "You haven't."

"Have."

"Haven't."

"Have."

"Haven't," Sam leans down to kiss her gently. Before his lips can touch hers, she pushes him away.

"Please, don't," she says quietly. "I…I can't."

"I'll fight," he reminds her. "I'll fight for you, Mercedes Jones."

"Bring it on," she accepts the challenge before walking away.

**Up next: Brittany/Santana**


	5. Brittana

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: I do love this pairing, I truly do, and obviously Santana was singing this to/about Brittany in episode 3X07. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it, too. Please review, as it means a lot to me. Also, sorry about the wait! College finals and moving half of my dorm room back home for winter break got in the way. **

_Craving_

_Ah, constant craving_

_Has always been_

_Has always been_

"Why don't you tell your parents about us?" The Latina asks her girlfriend.

"I don't know," the blonde shrugs. "What if they're not accepting like your family?"

"I told you, Britt. My parents were okay with it. It's just my _abuela_ that wasn't."

"But what if my parents aren't as cool as yours?" The blonde asks worriedly.

"Don't say that," Santana leans her head on Brittany's shoulder, playing with her hair lightly. "Your parents are really nice, and they normally don't mind what you do."

"Look, Santana," Brittany pulls away. "I love you, and you know I love you. But I'm just not ready to come out as bisexual or whatever to my parents just yet. You understand that, don't you? I mean, you only really came out 'cause that guy was gonna run that ad on TV, and your parents would've found out anyway."

The Latina makes a face. "That's not true," she says softly. "I…I was going to tell them at some point…eventually…"

"Santana, not everyone can be as brave as you," Brittany whispers. "Not even me."

"What do you mean?" Santana asks.

"I mean, you got up in front of everyone and did that solo for me," Brittany reminds her gently. "And you led the Trouble Tones, and you dealt with Rachel when she was scary."

"That's true," Santana smirks a little. "I did tell Berry off when we were in New York."

"Yeah, I had no idea what you were saying, because it was in like Spanish or something, but it sounded really threatening and stuff," Brittany says helpfully.

"Britt?" Santana asks suddenly. "Can you do something for me?"

"I told you, I'm not ready to tell my parents," Brittany pouts.

"Not that," Santana says quickly. "I want you to do a solo in Glee club next week."

"For you?" Brittany tucks her hair behind her ears.

"Not necessarily," Santana slowly says. "But just…do a solo," she shrugs.

"Why?" Brittany asks.

"I want you to feel special," Santana clears her throat. "To feel as good and as talented as Rachel, or Mercedes, or even Kurt. Because you _are_ as talented as them, baby girl. In fact, I think you're even more talented than them. And if you do a solo…maybe you'll gain more confidence as a performer," Santana suggests. "I can practice it with you, if you want."

"But won't Rachel get like totally mad or something? Even Kurt hates it when people try to steal the spotlight from him. Like remember when Rory-Leprechaun auditioned for Glee club and did that really cool falsetto and Kurt got all jealous?" Brittany looks uncomfortable and rubs her arms, a nervous habit.

"If they do," Santana smiles her devil's smile. "I'll set them right."

"I just don't know if I can do it," Brittany hangs her blonde head. "I mean, I was fine doing Ke$ha, but I had you guys behind me to help me. Besides, I was drunk for that performance. Anyway, I've never done a solo just by myself that wasn't a hallucination or something. I'm not ready for something like what you did for me."

"Then what _are_ you ready for?" Santana asks desperately.

"I'm ready to be just yours," Brittany takes a step closer to the dark-haired beauty. "I promise, I'll be faithful to you, and only you. No fooling around or cheating."

"Thank you," Santana murmurs. "So I guess we're taking this one step at a time?"

"Yes," Brittany nods. "Baby steps. It's like learning how to walk."

"Like riding a bike with training wheels," Santana smiles.

"Like being truly in love for the first time," Brittany slides her hand into Santana's.

**Up Next: Puck/Quinn**


	6. Quick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: This, as you'll see, takes place in season 1, hence Quinn being heavily pregnant with Beth, and therefore making Quick believable. Review. **

_Constant (constant) craving (craving)  
><em>_Has always (always) been  
><em>_Constant (constant) craving (craving)  
>Has always (always been)<em>

He rests his hands on her swollen belly and sighs. "How much longer?"

"A week, at least," she replies softly. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be," he rubs her stomach. "I'll be right there with you."

"I wish my parents could be there to see it," she whispers.

"Hey, don't be sad," he tilts her chin. "Don't. It's not your fault they're idiots and kicked you out of the house. Didn't Mercedes say you can stay there as long as you need?"

"Yes," she murmurs. "But I still wish my mom could be there to help me."

"You do like her name, don't you?" The Jewish boy asks.

"I told you, I'm giving her up," the blonde reminds him. "I can't…handle her. Not now, not when I'm only sixteen. I want to graduate high school, go to college…I'm not sure I could do those things if I was raising a daughter."

"But before you give her up, can you…can we…name her Beth?" He tries again.

She smiles. "I do like that name. Oh, she's kicking," she moves his hand so that he feels the kick-kick-kick of little feet beating against her stomach.

"I think she likes the name," he grins. "Hey, Beth. I'm your dad."

"And I'm your mom," she laughs. "Wow, soon I'm going to be a mother."

"And I'm going to be a father," he says, amazed. "Never thought I'd say that."

"Noah?" She turns to look at him. "Do you love me?"

He pauses, rubbing her stomach for a few moments before answering. "Yes."

"Do you?" Her green eyes stare into his dark ones. "Do you really?"

"Of course," he says. "And I love Beth, too. You know, she'll still be ours, even when she's not…ours. She'll always be our daughter, even when she's someone else's." He pauses again and straightens up. "Who's…who's taking her?"

"I don't know yet," she admits. "I think the hospital takes care of that."

"I thought Mr. Schue's crazy ex-wife was taking her?" Puck asks

"No, not anymore," Quinn says. "So I'm really not sure. Whoever it is, though, I'm sure will give her a better life than we could provide for her."

"That's true," Puck says, and Quinn detects a hint of sadness in his voice. "I kind of would've liked to have kept her," he confesses. "I know you didn't, but I think we could've been really good parents."

_One week later_

"Oh…oh, my water just broke!" Quinn cries out, and before Puck knows it, they're at the hospital, Quinn clutching her stomach and groaning as he wheels her inside.

"Squeeze my hand," he instructs as the nurses hook her up to machines. "Squeeze it as hard as you need to, okay?"

"Okay," she whimpers, and grips his hand as another contraction washes over her.

"That's it," he makes a face. "I'm so getting a vasectomy now."

"Should've done that before, you idiot," she glares at him. "You suck. You suck, you suck, you suck!" She falls back as the contraction ends, exhausted.

In what seems like minutes, Puck looks down in time to see baby Beth enter the world, her light hair blonde and wispy, her eyes the same color as Quinn's. "Wow," he breathes.

"Let me hold her," Quinn murmurs, and he hands his daughter over.

"She's beautiful," he says. "She looks just like you."

"I know," she whispers. "But I think she's going to have your smile." She looks up at him, eyes filled with tears. "Do you still love me?" She asks worriedly.

"Yes, especially now," his answer is immediate. "Now more than ever."

_Two days later_

"Oh, hello, Miss Corcoran," Quinn says coolly as the Vocal Adrenaline coach enters the nursery. "What can I do for you?"

"Which one is yours?" Shelby asks. "Ah, I see her. She looks like you. Are you still giving her up for adoption?" She turns to ask Quinn and Puck.

"Yes," Quinn says. "Do you know anyone who might be interested?"

"I missed so much by giving Rachel away," Shelby says regretfully. "Granted, I was just a paid surrogate, but I missed a lot by not staying in her life, I now realize. I could just start over now, but…" she laughs. "So, what's her name?"

"Oh, we didn't…" Quinn begins to say, but Puck interrupts her.

"Beth," he says. "Her name is Beth."

"Hmm, Beth," Shelby says slowly. "I like it." She smiles mysteriously and walks away, wishing the couple good luck and good health. Hours later, she is signing the adoption papers for Beth Fabray-Puckerman and resigning from Carmel High.

"She'll be a good mother," Puck rubs Quinn's shoulder soothingly.

"I know," she murmurs. "I know she will be."

**Up next: Kurt/Blaine. **


	7. Klaine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Klaine. It's easy, it's cute, it is everything Klaine is, really. Also, Darren Criss/Chris Colfer in-jokes (props if you can spot them!). Two more chapters remain after this one; it'll be done by the end of the year. Review. **

_Craving  
><em>_Ah, constant craving  
><em>_Has always been  
><em>_Has always been_

"Baby, it's almost over," the dark-haired boy whispers. "You're leaving soon."

"I know," the other boy leans against him. "But it's only for a year. And I'll be home for breaks. Besides, one of the perks of college is that you get out super-early. It's not like I'm going to Europe or anything like that."

"I'll still miss you," the ex-private school boy pouts.

"And I'll miss you," the brunette chuckles. "You'll just have to do without me."

"It's different now," the boy murmurs. "After we…you know," he reddens.

"Just because we had sex," his boyfriend says bluntly, "does not mean things are different between us. You know very well that the bond we share is an emotional bond, not a physical one. Of course, that's not to say that I don't enjoy the physical aspects of our relationship, because I do, but a relationship is not all about sex."

"I know," the brown-eyed boy bats his eyelashes. "But I'm going to miss kissing you goodnight after a date, or cuddling with you on the couch while watching a movie."

"Ohh, honey, I know," the blue-eyed boy says sadly. "But…going to New York is my dream, and it has been since I was a little boy. And just the fact that I've been accepted to school there…and knowing I have an amazing boyfriend waiting for me back home…what more could a gay ask for, really?"

The dapper man laughs. "I suppose you have a point there."

"We're going to Skype, right?" the older boy queries.

"Of course. Every day, or at least every other day. I want to hear about your big-city adventures. You need to keep this Ohio hick informed about all the best places to eat and to shop before he joins you next year."

"You know," Kurt giggles. "When I first met you, I thought you were older than me."

"What could've possessed you to think that?" Blaine asks amusedly.

"You were just so…self-confident. You were my mentor, my role model. You would text me 'courage' every single day, sometimes two or three times a day. I looked up to you, Blaine. Well, figuratively, of course," he acknowledges Blaine's short height.

"Are you implying that I'm short?" Blaine teases.

"You are rather…oh, what's that Lord of the Rings thing? The thing that has to do with the place with all the midget creatures…the…Shire? "

"Hobbit," Blaine immediately says.

"You are such a _nerd_," Kurt admonishes. "But yes, a Hobbit."

"If I'm a Hobbit, you're a…a…a wood nymph," Blaine sputters.

"Really, sweetie?" Kurt raises his perfectly tended eyebrows.

"It was the first thing that came to mind," Blaine blushes.

"Am I at least a cute wood nymph?" Kurt tickles Blaine good-naturedly.

"The hottest wood nymph I've ever seen," Blaine tickles him back.

"Know what I'm going to tell all the people who try to hit on me in New York?" Kurt leans in flirtily towards his boyfriend.

"That you're gay?" Blaine quips.

"Well, I'll tell the girls that," Kurt waves his hand. "It should be obvious enough. Then again, Mercedes…well, that's another story," he says off Blaine's look. "I'll tell the boys that I have an amazing man waiting for me back in Ohio, and that if they even _try_ to hit on me again, that amazing man will come to NYC and personally kick their ass."

"But honey, you're the one who can use the sai swords," Blaine reminds him.

"Oh, right," Kurt smacks his forehead. "I can go all Ninja Turtles on them."

"Who's the nerd now?" Blaine cracks up.

"Okay, so I had a fetish for the Ninja Turtles," Kurt admits. "It's not my fault. They were just so…awesome."

"So this Mercedes story," Blaine rests his elbow on his knee. "I'd like to hear it."

Kurt sighs. "So in sophomore year, I hadn't really come out yet, especially at the beginning of the year. I started hanging out with Mercedes—trust me, she needed a fashion makeover at that point—and she mistook it for me having feelings for her. Actually, Santana and Brittany and Quinn kind of egged her on. Anyway, so I lied to her and said I liked Rachel, when I really liked Finn, and for some reason she believed me. She even threw a rock through the window of my car."

Blaine's eyes widen. "_Mercedes_ threw a _rock_ in your _car_?"

"Yep," Kurt rolls his eyes. "But then I confessed to her, and we made up. Later, Rachel and Tina told me that they held a gay intervention—or in Rachel's words, a 'gay-vention'—for her, which failed."

Blaine begins to laugh. "She was that clueless, huh?"

"Her gay-dar was very, very broken at the time," Kurt closes his eyes.

"Kurt, you really are something," Blaine wrestles him into a hug. "And I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt smiles and kisses him, never wanting to let go.

**Up next: Quinn/Rachel**


	8. Fabrerry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: This is the only scenario in which the relationship/feelings are going to be one-sided. Not every one can be perfect, right? After this, there is only one more chapter, and then the story is done. Please review. **

_Has always been _

_(Has always) always been_

_(Has always) always been_

_Has always been_

"Quinn, wait up!" the Jewish girl runs after her.

"Why would I wait to talk to you, when I can just talk to you while I'm walking? It saves me time and that way, I don't have to look at you," the blonde sneers.

The dark-haired beauty recoils. "Quinn, I just wanted to ask you…"

"What?" The blonde whips around, her hair flying perfectly behind her.

"Are…are you going to the Winter Formal with anyone?" The girl timidly asks.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she replies. "And besides, you're the _last_ person on Earth I'd ever go to a dance with." She turns on her heel and struts away. The other girl slides down the wall in shame, covering her head with her arms as she cries quietly.

"Tina?" A high voice sounds from above her. She shudders and looks up. "Oh, it's just you, Rachel," he rolls his eyes.

"Go to hell, Kurt," she mumbles.

"Hey," he squats down to reach her level. "You've been crying. What's up?"

"Like you care," she scoffs. "No one could possibly care about me, as one Quinn Fabray nicely pointed out for me just now."

"Quinn's a bitch," Kurt waves off the idea of the popular Queen Bee.

"No she's not," Rachel says indignantly. "She's amazing…she's perfect…she's perfect."

"Why, Miss Berry," Kurt looks surprised. "If I didn't know how much you're in love with Finn…nah," he shakes his head. "It couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?" She murmurs.

"You and Quinn? I mean, why would you be in love with _her_? She's so mean to everyone, and by everyone, I of course am referring to mostly you."

She glares at him. "Maybe…maybe Quinn makes fun of people because she likes them, or…or maybe it's because she's jealous of their talents."

"You're in love with Quinn," his eyes light up. "You're in _love_ with her!"

"I…I…" she begins to protest, but it is too late; her words have given it away.

"Oh, this is the biggest scandal in McKinley High history," Kurt's mouth falls open in disbelief. "Rachel Berry, the most mocked girl in school, is secretly in love with the most popular and worshipped girl—not boy, but _girl_—in school."

"Am I really the most mock-" she begins to ask, but he interrupts her again.

"I wonder how many gossip points I could score with 'Cedes over this," he muses.

"Oh, Kurt, please don't tell anyone," she begs. "Especially not Mercedes. It would be all over the school by tomorrow morning if she knew!"

"And?" Kurt queries, seeing no problem with this.

"And then I'd have to change my name and move to Israel," Rachel moans.

"I really don't see a problem with that," Kurt says innocently.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Rachel sniffles, self-pitying.

"It's not you that I hate," Kurt stands up. "It's your talent." He dusts himself off and struts away, swinging his messenger bag over his shoulder as he goes along.

"My life is over," Rachel groans, putting her head back down again.

_Later_

"Mercedes, I have gossip for you!" Kurt trills.

"Okay, okay," she grumbles. "How much is it worth?"

"One thousand," Kurt smiles proudly.

"Damn, Kurt," she whistles. "This is big. Alright, lay it on me."

"A certain Glee clubber of ours has a crush on one Quinn Fabray."

"Well, that would be Finn," Mercedes says. "Or perhaps Sam. Kurt, we all know that already. That's not 'big news'."

"It's actually a _female_ Glee clubber that likes Quinn," Kurt squirms impatiently.

"Wait, what?" Mercedes sits up suddenly, grasping her phone tighter. "Who?"

"Give you a hint: her ego is bigger than her bra size," Kurt smirks.

"Oh, snap," Mercedes' eyes widen in realization. "Kurt, this is huge!"

"I know," he says. "Now, give me the points."

"One thousand has been added to your total," Mercedes says. "And well-deserved, too. How did you find out about this?"

"Rachel all but told me," he answers. "And my gay-dar was blipping again."

"Let me guess: Quinn doesn't return the feelings," Mercedes states.

"Nope. In fact, Quinn is downright vicious to Rachel. Just makes the story better."

"Oh, wait," Mercedes opens her Facebook page. "Rachel just updated her status."

"Don't tell me it's another one of her Barbra Streisand love testimonials," Kurt groans loudly. "Or, oh the pain, another status bragging about how amazing she is?"

"No. She's, quote, 'heartbroken', unquote."

"Such a drama queen," Kurt rolls his eyes. "She'll get over it soon enough."

_Later_

Rachel takes a shuddering breath and dials the blonde's cell phone number. Naturally, it goes to voicemail, Quinn having seen who was calling her. "Hi, this is Quinn. I'm not here right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you!" Rachel sighs and waits for the tone to sound so she can leave the message that could ruin her reputation forever.

"Hello, Quinn. This is Rachel. Uh, Rachel Berry. Look, I…I'm sorry for the hallway today. I…I just wanted to know if you were going to the dance with anyone. If…if you weren't…I was hoping maybe we could go together or something." She gulps, tears coming to her eyes. "Because I l…I kind of l…I'm sort of in l…" She bites her lip. "I'm in love with you," she whispers before clicking her phone off, throwing herself face-down on her bed, and crying into her pillow before falling asleep. She knew in her heart that the message would be all over the school by the next morning, that Quinn was probably listening to it right now and forwarding it to Santana, and that by the end of the week, she'd once again be the laughingstock of McKinley High School.

**Up last: Damian/Cameron**


	9. Dameron

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: This is the final chapter. It is also the only chapter that will involve contestants from The Glee Project. It sort-of counts, because one of the people involved in this one has a guest-starring role on Glee. Besides, there were only two lines left of the song, and I cannot resist this pairing. Please do review. **

**Note 2: Look out for my NEW multi-chapter story, "Hallelujah", which I will be starting within the next couple of weeks, after I get back from my vacation in Florida. Pairing will be announced at the time of debut!**

_Has always been_

_Has always…been_

"Hey," the dark-haired boy throws his bags on the couch as he gets back from his winter vacation visiting his family in Ireland. "What's up, man?"

"Mmmfgh," the blonde mumbles incoherently.

"What's wrong?" His roommate immediately asks.

"Nothing," his friend mumbles back.

"Something's wrong," the boy goes to sit next to him. "What's up?"

"I thought I told you this," the blonde says in a low, grated voice.

"Oh, right," the black-haired boy's face falls. "The Macy thing."

"Look, can we not talk about it?" The blonde snaps.

"Sorry," the Irishman recoils, stung. "I still think she was in the wrong, though."

"What do you mean?" The nerd hesitantly asks.

"Why would she break up with you? You're…you're amazing," he whispers.

"Well, you're supposed to say that. You're my best friend," the nerd scoffs.

"I suppose so…" Damian looks away, uneasy.

"Okay, now what's wrong with _you_?" Cameron teases him.

"Nothing, nothing," Damian says a little too quickly.

"Tell me," Cameron says casually.

"I, well, I missed you a lot. When I was abroad, you know?" Damian half-lies.

"Yeah, I, uh, I missed you too," Cameron says. "But that's not the problem here."

"There's no problem, okay?" Damian stands up and grabs his bags, dragging them to the bedroom. "Now, I want to take a nap. Jet-lag, and all…" he shuffles off, closing the door behind him as he enters the room, shoving his bags to the side and climbing into bed, bone-tired from the ten-hour flight. He closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take him, but it does not come easily. He tosses and turns for what feels like hours. He feels something warm slide into bed next to him, and then feels arms slide around him, pulling him closer, making him feel loved and safe. Thinking nothing of it, he snuggles in and falls asleep. Hours later, he wakes up, bleary-eyed, but feeling better. He turns and promptly jumps out of his skin, finding Cameron sleeping topless next to him. It does not make sense to him, as Cameron tended to sleep on the pull-out couch or the guest room.

"Oh, hey Damian," Cameron says as his eyes flutter open.

"Wh…why are you sleeping next to me?" Damian sputters.

"Ah," Cameron sits up a little. "I figured you wanted a little comfort. I heard you tossing and turning in there. And I knew you needed sleep, being back on L.A. time again."

"O…oh…" Damian shies away from his friend. "Well, thanks…I guess…"

"Clearly, something is wrong, Damo," Cameron sighs. "Just tell me."

Damian shudders as his best mate comfortingly rubs his shoulder. "I…can't."

"But we tell each other everything," the blonde pouts.

"I just don't know," the younger boy shrugs.

"Hey," Cameron tilts Damian's chin, meeting his blue-green eyes with his own hazel ones. "There's nothing to be afraid or ashamed of."

"I think I love you," Damian blurts out. He doesn't even look at Cameron's face; he leaps out of bed and runs to the bathroom, locking himself in. He turns on the shower and he sits on the floor and he cries. There is a knock on the door, and he can hear Cameron calling his name, but he does not have the strength nor the courage to respond. Cameron manages to unlock the door and slides down on the floor.

"So you love me," he says quietly.

"Yes," Damian sniffles miserably. "Yes, I do."

"It's okay," Cameron slings an arm around the small boy's shoulders.

"No, it's not," Damian moans. "I can't…love you…like that. You're…you're a Christian…and you're straight…it's not right…"

"Is this right, then?" Cameron leans down and kisses him gently. Damian can hardly believe his luck; he closes his eyes and allows this to happen sans protest.

"Yes," Damian says when he can finally catch his breath. "It _feels_ right…"

"Because it is," Cameron says softly. "Macy dumped me because she thought you and I had a thing going on, because we live together and all that. Besides, she's not too keen on gay people, so…" he shrugs. "But I'm down for it."

"So…what do you call this?" Damian shudders as the older boy stokes his cheek.

"I call it," Cameron pauses. "Fan-service. We're giving those 'Dameron' fangirls exactly what they want."

"That's true," Damian chuckles. "Can…can we kiss again, please?"

"Of course," Cameron murmurs, and moves in to kiss the sweet lips again.

**The End**

**Stay tuned for "Hallelujah"!**


End file.
